Activity Requirement
Activity Requirements Raccolto is a very lively set of islands! They are layered in fertile grounds and hold a delicate balance between calm and energetic. These lovely qualities can make the islands a very desirable place to live, and many hopeful residents line up with their applications when there is an opening, hoping for a plot of land to call their own. However, some residents fall into a lull where they cease visiting their neighbors, attending events, or lay around the house instead of working the land. While these residents are always valued, it can sometimes be good to give up their plot of land to an excited newcomer who will make better use of it! To keep these islands a hopping place full of fulfilling work and fun we ask you follow a few activity requirements. Requirements: * Each member must submit one piece of work to the group every two months. * The submission can be anything but a sketch. Line art, poetry, short stories, RP logs, the possibilities go on! Got a pencil sketch on paper? Line that with some ink and take a picture! Just remember, so long as it's not a sketch, you'll be counted active! * In the inventories there is an Activity column. The moderators will place an asterisk in this column if you have posted in the current months. If you have no asterisk, you may be placed on the inactive list. * All those who didn't submit art by the end of the two months will show up on the inactive list. If you are on the list, you will have seven days to submit work. * Those on hiatus do not need to submit to the check unless their hiatus time expires. Hiatus Taking a hiatus from the group is allowed! You are required to send the group a note informing us that you wish to be put on hiatus. An estimation of how long is recommended, but not needed. A hiatus may last up to 5 months and will exclude you from activity checks until it expires. You may submit one piece to us while on hiatus, but a second submission and/or frequent chat room visits will automatically terminate it. Activity Tips Having trouble thinking of what to do for a month? Then here are a few ideas! * Hanging around the chats? Strike up a quick RP in the RP Chats! Log it, then submit it! * Remember that job your resident has? Maybe it's time to work a little! * Do you not want to submit just lines to the group? Maybe see if someone will collaborate. Help yourself and another! * Can't think of what to do with your character? Maybe consider drawing some gift art for a friend or stranger! Who knows what new bonds will arise from the kindness? * Events happen every month, see if your resident wants to get out of their house and enjoy the festivities. * Memes are a great way to get your creative block rolling! Can't find a meme you like? Then make one you'd like to see! Even submitting a blank meme counts!